Too Too Too Fast
by Undead Author
Summary: It all happened too fast for me to say no. Rachel/Finn, Finn/Rachel, etc. A bit of fluff. Read and review please thanks?


**A/N: So I'm pretty much addicted to Glee now. It's a bit sad, to be honest. But oh well! This little plot bunny hopped into my head and wouldn't leave until I set it free on paper, and so here I am. This is like a fourth Finn's point of view, and three-fourths Rachel's. **

** I**t all happened too fast for me to say no.

Glee rehearsal was over, and I was getting ready to head over to the field with Kurt and Puck for football. And then Rachel was like, right there in front of me all of a sudden. Seriously. I wasn't looking, then I did, and she was there. I _really _hate when she does that. She was holding two shiny sheets of paper out at me.

"Hi Finn, I got the lead in the community theater's production of _Footloose_, and I have all these tickets to give out. Here are two."

I stared at her. She continued, more quietly and shy, "You can bring Quinn, too, if you want."

I stuttered, "But you—you hate Quinn." It's not like I was being mean. It's just the truth. Quinn really didn't like Rachel, and thought she was trying to 'steal me'. So she did everything she could to make Rachel miserable. I told her to stop, that it wasn't funny anymore, but then she got all defensive. It wasn't worth the fight. When chicks make up their mind, they _make up their mind_, you know? Never mind what you have to say about it.

I could barely hear her when she said, "But she makes _you_ happy."

Before I could respond, she had shoved the tickets into my hands, whirled around, and was making her way out of the auditorium.

Artie wheeled by me. "Just make out with her already. Jeez."

* * *

I was getting ready for the last performance of the day. My makeup was all done, and so were my clothes, but my shoes would _not_ cooperate. It was maddening, at the very least. Suddenly I hear, "So which one's this Rachel I've heard so much about?" I turned to see who was asking about me. It was a woman standing with—low and behold—Finn. I was happy—no, I was more than happy to see him. I didn't think he would come. That happiness mixed with the pride at being the _Rachel she's heard so much about_ gave me a gigantic ego boost, which I need every now and again.

I was too shocked to say anything, to call them over. Finn's eyes scanned the cast until he saw me and pointed. "That's her. That's Rachel." My vocal cords opened and I waved at them. Walking over to me, I could see how much Finn looked like the woman; they had to have been mother and son.

"Hi, Finn."

He did this kind of two fingered wave and turned to his mom. "This is Rachel, Mom."

She smiled in that way that kind of makes me wish I had a mom, and said, "Hello, Rachel. Finn's told me _so _much about you."

He has? "Oh, well, that's…" I coughed to avoid telling her just what I thought it was. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Hudson."

"It's Ms. Hudson, sweetie, but you can call me Mrs. if you want to."

I nodded, hoping I hid the surprise that Finn didn't have a father well. He was so… manly. It was weird to imagine him growing up without a dad. Maybe that's because I grew up with two. "I'll keep that in mind, then."

We all stood around awkwardly for a moment, until Ms. Hudson graciously broke the silence: "Well, I'll go find us some seats, okay? You two catch up." Smiling, she left to join the audience.

I turned to Finn and said the one thing on my mind.

"You're here."

He didn't look at me, but said, "Yeah. I am."

There was a long, awkward pause before I added, "And… Quinn's not."

"I didn't want to bring her."

I frowned. "Why not?"

It took him a while, but he answered, "Because I didn't want to."

Wow. That helps. "Why not?" I prodded. Boys, honestly. Sometimes you just had to yank it out of them.

"Because I don't want her to be jealous."

"Of me? Because it's not her fault she can't sing as well, I've just had so much more experience—"

"Of us."

I blinked. "Does she have a reason to be jealous of us?"

"She might."

Before I could respond, he had kissed me on my cheek, wished me good luck, and was gone.

I spent the rest of that night ecstatic about being a reason for jealousy.


End file.
